Black Mask (DC Extended Universe)
Roman Sionis (better known under the alias Black Mask) is the main antagonist of the 2020 film Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn). He is a powerful Gotham City crime lord who serves as the CEO of the Janus Corporation and owner of his night club, Sionis Below, as well as being the boss of Victor Zsasz. He is also The Joker's rival in the underworld of Gotham. When Black Mask places a hit on Cassandra Cain, all Gothamites who work for him start looking for her, leading Harley Quinn and her henchwomen, the Birds of Prey to come to Cassandra's help (because Cassandra herself is one of Harley's minions) and do everything possible to bring down Sionis and his organization. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Patrick McKenna in Angels and Demons and Mark Renton in Trainspotting. History Roman Sionis was first seen in the movie at his club where he tries to convince a Chinese mob boss to join his criminal empire only to be shut down then he draw the attention to Harley Quinn who just broke his personal driver and bodyguard legs he ask her if she is having a good time and if her boyfriend will be join them tonight she says that Joker has some business to take care and she will leaving soon before leaving he says to her that he send his regards the only reason that Black Mask is nice to Harley its because he fears the Joker and as long Harley is the girlfriend of Joker nobody would dare to harm her unknown to him and everybody in Gotham The Joker and Harley broke up Next day he watch Dinah Lance (Black Canary) the singer of his club defending a unconsius Harley from two rapist he saw all from his wealty apartment wich was upstairs of his club he was so impresive of Dinah fighting skills that he decide to promote her to be his new personal bodyguard and driver so he send his right hand men Victor Zsasz to pick her up and tell her the newsr The same day he goes to a warehouse where he have captive the chinese mob boss and his wife and daughter angry because they reject the offer of black mask of join him he decide to send a message to all criminals in Gotham who dont work for him of what could happen if they refuse join him so he order zsazs to brutally murder the mob boss kill slow and painful the wife and kill without pain the daughter after this he goes to outside the warehouse and order Dinah to driven him to his club He was killed when Cass plants a grenade. Gallery Trivia *Black Mask is, so far, not only one of the few characters in the DC Extended Universe to be LGBT, but the first incarnation of Black Mask to be so. In the mainstream comic book continuity, Black Mask has always been depicted as straight. *Unlike recent DCEU antagonists, Ewan McGregor's performance as Black Mask was praised by film critics, much like Margot Robbie’s reprisal as Harley Quinn. *A reference to Black Mask was previously seen in Justice League, as a building of Janus Cosmetics can be seen as part of Gotham City's skyline. *This is the first live-action appearance of Roman Sionis, and the second live-action appearance of someone using the Black Mask identity. Black Mask had appeared in the first season of Gotham, although the identity of the character was Roman's father, Richard Sionis. *Roman is the first main antagonist in a DC Extended Universe film series who doesn't have any superpower or cosmic abilities, and his motives are much lower scale compared to previous main villains as he only wants to rule Gotham City. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Misogynists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Comedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Extortionists